Be Mine On the Dance Floor
by Taste the GoM
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Tidus isn't feeling the Valentines Day Vibe. To get away from his Valentines Day Blues he heads to a local club to get away. Unexcpectedly for him he finds just what he may have been searching for...even if he didn't know it himsel


**WooHoo!!! Happy Valentines Day!!! Although I'm sad cause I don't have anyone to share it with TT other than that though I hope everyone gets lots of candy today! That's my whole reason for liking this holiday! Lol**

**ok so I really wanted to do a Valentines fic and I really wanted to do another Xigdus pairing so I'm basically killing two birds with one stone…I hope you guys enjoy it! Here's my V-day gift to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Disney and Square Enix**

**Warnings: AU, Yoai**

* * *

"Ugh!" I groaned throwing the can I was holding as far as I could into the night. I was slightly satisfied when I hear it impact with the water; but only slightly. At the moment nothing seemed to be able to lift my mood. 

The cause for this?

Valentines Day.

The holiday of pinks, reds, whites. Flowers, chocolates, candy gifts cards. And the biggest thing of all: Love.

Love Love Love Love Love

Ugh. It makes me sick.

I don't know…maybe I just feel the way I do about it because I'm not with anyone. At least that's what other people think. But who knows? They could be right. It's bad enough that I was dragged to this stupid dance, but to see my ex here with one of my most hated enemy and rival?! Well that's just the icing on the cake if you pardon the cliché.

I mean honestly…all the people she could've gone with it had to be him! And I guess it's not a big deal to her that we just broke up not even a week ago.

I could feel my anger bubbling inside me, getting ready to explode. I got the sudden urge to just leave everyone behind and go off to do something else. Just to get all of this frustration out of my system. Anything would've been better than just standing around here. With that in mind I quickly slipped back inside to the dance, than sticking close to the shadows, walked out the front and heading off into the night to find whatever amusement I could find.

I found myself walking into the downtown area of the city. This is the place where all the good clubs are located. It's also the best place to buy alcohol and drugs because they sell it to the underage like myself. I come here from time to time when I want to get away from the life I live. It keeps me sane and down to earth and reminds me that my problems aren't as bad compared to the people who live in this area.

I walked further down the street till I came across a club with the sign Oblivion displayed proudly on the front. Nodding once to the guard in front of the door I stepped into the darkened club that was blaring with music. As soon as I was in the club I instantly started to feel calmer than I had before. I relaxed letting myself get lost amongst the crowd. I drifted in and out of the swaying bodies, casually stopping to dance with random men and women, moving as if I were floating and following the current of the sea.

After a good long while of dancing I made my way to the bar, to get something for my parched throat, and to take a breather from the hot air surrounding the hot sweaty dancing bodies. Finding an empty stool I perched myself on it and ordered a drink from the bar man. I turned around on my seat to stare out onto the dance floor watching all the people as I sipped my drink. Sure it's not a common way to spend a valentines day but its working for me.

My attention suddenly switched from the dance floor to the person who had taken a seat beside me. It was a male; he was kind of tall with long black hair with grey streaks in them, styled into a long ponytail. He had these amazing golden-orange eyes…well I could see one of them; the other was hidden behind an eye patch. He wore these long black pants and a black button up shirt to match, with the first two buttons undone so that the top part of his chest could be seen. The outfit finished off with a simple pair of black boots and gold hoop eiring pierced in his ear.

_Not bad_ I thought to myself.

"Like what you see kid?" I heard him ask, he's eyes raking over my body as I had done to him not to long ago. As opposed to him I wore a simple pair of dark blue jeans, which were pretty tight on me, with a button up vest shirt and simple pair of dress shoes. I left my in its natural state.

I scowl slightly at the name. "I'm not a kid." I answered back. "And I've seen better" I added for good measure.

His smirk widened, I missed this though, as I had turned my head away from him.

"Want to dance kid?" He breathe into my ear, which caused a shudder to run down my spine. I growled lightly in the back of my throat.

"Only if you can keep up with me old man" I called back to him over my shoulder as I already started walking towards the dance floor, slightly moving my hips to the beat.

He smirked, his eyes holding a predatory gleam as he walked towards me. As the song changed to one with a faster beat, I raised my hands over my head, which caused my vest to pull up a little showing skin to those who looked. I started moving my body to the beat, glancing at the man out of the corner of my eye. I watched him, watching me for a moment before he came up behind me and rested his hands upon my hips. (1)

He pulled me back until his body was fully pressed against mine. He then started to move at the same pace that I was moving. We continued dancing throughout a good number of songs with him grinding his hips forward into me and me pushing back against his hips.

I turned around in his arms, my arms wrapping around his neck and his grip on my waist tightened. By now we were both covered in sweat and panting really heavily.

"You're pretty good kid" He breathed into my ear, before nipping at it and sucking on it, causing a small moan to rip from my throat

"I told you before old-man I'm not a kid." my voice low and husky from the attention he was giving to my ear, and now my neck. I felt him smirk against me before he brought his mouth to me ear to speak to me.

"You know…I'm probably not that much older than you."

"Oh really?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmhmm"

"And how old are you?" I asked finally realizing how strange it was to be dancing with someone without even knowing how old they are or what there name is.

"21. You?"

"I Just turned 18."

"Ah so not quite a kid, yet just becoming an adult."

I rolled my eyes at his words and facial expression which caused him to smile and chuckle lightly. Not once this whole time have we stopped dancing, by now I was getting pretty tired and my feet and legs were aching to get me to stop, but I didn't because dancing with this man felt to good to stop. I silently thanked whoever was dj-ing when they slowed things down and started playing a slow song.

We continued to danced but opted for staying the way we were and sway from side to side. It was nice, I'm pretty sure I haven't felt this way in a really long time. We continued dancing throughout the night only stopping once or twice to get something to drink, before heading right back onto the dance floor. We only danced with each other denying any other invitation.

Pretty soon things started to slow down once again when the dj announced the last slow song of the night.

"So kid this is pretty much it huh."

"I have a name you know."

"I'm sure you do. I think it would be pretty nice to know it." He said as he smiled at me.

I felt a blush start to rise to my cheeks mostly from embarrassment although I wasn't about to admit it. "I'm Tidus."

"The names Xigbar."

"Xigbar huh? That's a pretty unique name."

"Well so is yours." He replied back. "You know…I don't think I've ever spent this much time with someone I just met. I for sure haven't ever danced this long with anyone before. What is it about you that made me want to stay around you for so long?"

"I don't know. But it really wasn't all that bad was it."

He shook his head. "Naw it was actually pretty fun." He smiled at me and then we stopped moving as the music came to a stop and the lights came on. The DJ thanked all the people for coming and slowly everyone started to gather their things and leave out the door.

I stayed where I was not caring about what was going on around me, but what was standing in front of me. It's not everyday that you meet someone whom you connect with so easily and I really didn't want to let that go. But seeing as I barely know the guy, we probably might not see each other again. I'm not sure why but the thought of that upset me.

So I looked up towards him and he looked down towards me and we both opened our mouths to speak and say something, but nothing happened, no words came out, and we were left there staring at each other.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." He spoke first.

"Yeah. I guess so." I murmured loud enough to where he could hear the disappointment in my voice.

We were both silent as we head out the club, once we stepped outside I seriously started to regret leaving home without a jacket. The once nice warm air had now gone and a chilly breeze blew throughout the night.

I must've unconsciously been rubbing at my arms because Xigbar had draped a long black trench coat over my shoulders. I nodded my thanks to him as we continued on walking with no clear destination in mind.

We came to the point in the where the down town area was separated from he uptown area. He must've known I was from the upper area from the way I was dressed but I didn't question it. Instead I gave him back his coat and said my goodbyes before turning to walk away.

I barely took three steps when a hand shot out to grab my wrist and I was pulled back, a pair of lips meeting my own. It didn't take me too long to respond back and he was grateful for it I could tell. We both were. So there we stood in the middle of the street. Neither of us wanting to let the other go, and we didn't until the need to breath became to much to handle.

We slowly broke apart panting harshly to try and gain the air back that we had lost. No words needed to be said, it was told clearly enough through our eyes. Many minutes filled with passion filled kisses and touches passed before I decided that it was really time for me to leave.

There we stood saying goodbye to each other once more, only this time with exchanged addresses and numbers to contact each other with.

"Goodnight Tidus" He murmured against my lips as he kissed and hugged me one last time.

"Mmm night." I replied back contentedly.

He smirked. "Happy Valentines day kid." I smiled up at him and replied.

Happy Valentines Day.

* * *

**(1) I was so tempted to put (When I dip u dip we dip) in parenthesis there…but I figured it would ruin the flow so I decided to put it here instead! Kudos and cookies to those who actually know what I'm talking about!**

**Review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
